Maybe We'll Save Each Other?
by RENT Head - A Guardian Angel
Summary: They never met till the plane explosion. Now their lives were intertwined forever. Told in a series of drabbles. I'll be writing Neal's POV, my friend Jas will be writing Beckett's POV
1. Neal POV 1

AN: So I own nothing, not Castle or White Collar, but if I did that'd be awesome. Depressing at first but it gets better as we go along. I'm writing Neal's POV, my buddy will write Beckett's POV

* * *

><p>She'd gotten involved when the plane exploded. That was the first time Neal Caffrey had ever heard of Detective Kate Beckett. She was there to help him find whoever killed Kate Moreau. He had loved Kate more than anything. So when that plane exploded, and she knocked on his door, and introduced herself, he winced. He never meant to, but her name was Kate, and he had not twenty four hours earlier seen his Kate die. He had helplessly watched as his true love died right in front of him, and now a woman named Kate of all names, was going to find her killer. The suspect list was so long even he didn't know where to start. He told her what he could, and he was sure she understood, but he felt so, useless, at this moment, because if he couldn't prevent her death, what made anyone think they'd find the killer?<p> 


	2. Beckett POV 1

**Au: This is my friend Jas writing. Just a heads up!**

* * *

><p>It was another case. It would've been easy to be utterly numb over it, but that wasn't Detective Kate Beckett's style. So when a girl was blown away with her plane, and no links to terrorism were found, she was brought to Neal Caffrey's apartment door. A man that was apparently the sort of con artist that Castle would have sold his soul to chat with to write a book about was shattered by the time she flashed her badge and vowed to find Kate Moreau's killer. It was always a mass of contradictions when she worked with murders. She was professional, but while her wounds weren't out for the world to see, every ounce of empathy she offered to the victims' loved ones, such as Mr. Caffrey here, screamed of over a decade of mourning through her eyes. If she knew this would be different beyond just sharing the victim's name, she ignored it, because she made a promise to him. Her determination didn't allow any slacking in that department.<p> 


	3. Neal POV 2

AU: Here's Part 2 of Neal's story!

* * *

><p>He didn't trust a lot of cops or feds. He trusted Peter, and he had begun to trust Beckett. Well, he had until she showed up at his door with an arrest warrant for his killing Kate. What was he supposed to say to that? That he was supposed to be on the plane, so why would he blow it up? That he loved Kate and could never hurt her? All of these things were true, but as they lead him to the cop car, Beckett informed him that he was their only lead, and that apparently he had motive, because she had left him and he couldn't find her. He couldn't fathom the idea of hurting Kate, but apparently, they thought he could, and that was why his head was being shoved into a cop car.<p> 


	4. Beckett POV 2

AU: Jas wrote Beckett Part 2. We own Nothing.

* * *

><p>More often than not, it <em>was<em> the boyfriend, and they really didn't have any other leads. Yet Beckett's stomach churned as they came to Neal Caffrey's apartment again, this time to arrest him because he was a suspect in his girlfriend's death. Every step of the way, she tried to tell Neal that he would probably be let off, that they were just covering their bases, that she was sure that it wasn't him. Which was weird…Beckett never pulled that card. She rarely even said that she knew how they felt unless it was to get information out of them. There was just something different about this one. The betrayal in his eyes, a bit early, if you asked her overly practical side, managed to sting as she watched Esposito put him in the cop car.


	5. Kate Drabble 1

AU: My friend Colleen will occasionally slip in a Kate watching Neal from the great beyond drabble. Like this one.

* * *

><p>Kate had been lingering around Neal's apartment ever since the plane exploded. She'd wanted to keep an eye on him, make sure he didn't do anything stupid. So far, so good. She'd bristled a little at the detective who came in to investigate, but didn't interfere. Until now. She'd been watching him all afternoon when she showed up again, this time with cuffs in hand. What? No! Neal had nothing to do with it. What were they doing! She wanted to scream at them, tell them they were being ridiculous. Actually, Kate was certain she had at some point. Only no one heard her. She wanted to take this man by the shoulders and shake him, tell him to take his hands off of the man she loved. How could they think that he'd had anything at all to do with her death?<p> 


	6. Neal POV 3

AN: Oh hey new chapter! And look, normally I don't do this, but, my writing buddy and I get motivation from reviews. So I know you all are asking for alerts on when we update (which we LOVE!) But we love reviews too. So, please review?

* * *

><p>Neal couldn't stop fidgeting. He wasn't sure why he was in here. He already told Beckett he didn't have anything to do with the murder, and they released him from jail already, so it was pretty pointless his being here. He figured though, that while he was in here, he'd give her something useful. "The music box. Everything comes down to the box." He would go into it more if he had to, but right now, telling her about the box was enough for him. He might even show it to her later, he wasn't sure yet.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

If the situation weren't so grim, she would have found Caffrey's inability to sit still amusing. She didn't even crack a half smirk, though. They hadn't found anything more that pointed him to Kate Moreau's murder, and Beckett was almost relieved, for whatever reason. Still, they sat there for the longest time. She was used to waiting for answers: she was still waiting for hers.

But from Neal, she soon got some. She leaned forward, her eyes piercing into his as if that would give her an explanation sooner. "What music box?"


End file.
